1. Technical Field:
The present invention mainly relates to a portable information processing apparatus, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus in which a device for processing information is accommodated within a main body so as to be installable and removable.
2. Description of the Related Art:
In an information processing apparatus, e.g., a portable information processing apparatus, a hard disk drive (HDD), a floppy disk drive (FDD), a battery or the like can be formed as a cartridge type package. This type of package, which is accommodated within the main body so as to be installable and removable, is widely used. In addition, an installable and removable type of thin card, e.g., a ROM card, may be used.
In this type of information processing apparatus, a user can install and remove the aforementioned HDD package, ROM card or the like. Accordingly, by replacing the HDD package, the ROM card or the like with an HDD package, a ROM card or the like storing different information, an information processing apparatus can be made to accommodate more functions. Further, communication between personal computers is possible if a communication card such as a modem card is used. Further, because various packages and cards can be installed and removed, maintenance of the data processor is facilitated.
The HDD package, the ROM card and the like are very expensive and information stored therein must be protected. Therefore, it is necessary to prevent arbitrary removal (such as theft) of the HDD package, the ROM card and the like from the main body.
In particular, the aforementioned ROM card or the like which is installable and removable can be easily removed from the main body of the data processing apparatus by operation of an eject button. Therefore, it is necessary to have a mechanism which can prevent removal of such devices from the main body, regardless of the operation of the eject button.
For a device such as a ROM card or the like accommodated within the main body of a data processing apparatus, a security mechanism formed by a cover or the like which completely covers an opening for inserting a card can be provided. In this case, the security mechanism is complicated and expensive, and the processor as a whole becomes large as space for the security mechanism must be provided. Further, if a modem card or the like equipped with a communication cable is used, the opening for inserting the card cannot be completely covered, and the problem of undesired removal of the device remains unsolved. As a result, a simple security mechanism has been desired for devices such as a ROM card or an HDD package.